Charlie Hull
Charlie Hull is the unhappily married husband to Stella Hull. They loave each other to the point they can only speak to each other through a third person, however after they row and something happens they act civil to each other. Charlie is played by Steve Pemberton. Inspiration While at an Italian Restaurant Steve and Reece saw that the tables were filled with couples but they were silent, until the Waiter came only then did they come alive. TV Appearances Series 1 Charlie and Stella went to Mamma Mia the local Italian Restaurant, they have their usual table, it's clear that Luigi is the reason they come and they have light slights at each other. After he leaves them Charlie and Stella remain quiet, when Luigi returns Charlie orders Calamari which he embarrasses Stella by reminding her, she tried it on holiday and had an upset stomach from it. Finally, Luigi returns and Charlie talks about the fact Stella steals money for her gambling and that he knows she's cheating begging Luigi for help, he reveals his name is Keith and his accent is fake. After he leaves Charlie and Stella remark about him always saying his name is Luigi and they speak normally. Series 2 Stella is looking after a baby called Jade, she asks Charlie who fixing his bicycle to play along with her, as she chats to Jade in a sweet voice of how Charlie is silly and that Charlie knocked Stella up and that's why she is stuck in this marriage. Charlie speaks to Jade after Stella goes to warm her bottle about he isn't the worst remarking on Stella's addiction when Stella tries to deny it Charlie shows off the lottery tickets as they argue while holding the baby, she cries and so Charlie goes to get her bottle. While in the house with Tony Bell the boyfriend of Julie, Charlie and Stella play Trivial Pursuits however she purposely annoys Charlie by screwing up his answer. However, when Charlie asked a question it turned out he wrote his own asking her if she loved him which she remarked was too easy, however it turned out the real question was if she cheated on him and Stella admits she did with Tony. Charlie tells him to leave and asks Stella if his answer from before was right which it was. Christmas Special Charlie comes into the church with the Nativity model, he asks Bernice about his family life, he has joined a line dancing group, Stella didn't enjoy it and they were fighting through Julie while decorating the house only to remember at the end she was at college. The dream has Charlie has entered the Boxing Day Contest, unknown to him Stella will have Solutions fixing him. The next day Stella steals Charlie's Straight Razor, a lock of hair and his picture from their Wedding Picture. Boxing Day has Charlie nervous and Stella in a more chipper mood, she jokes about their sex and calling him Pinky. As he starts dancing he is doing well, but as Solutions take power, he falls, then starts dancing like he's on fire, his pain ends when the Solutions girls put out the fire. He throws a beer from the Judges on himself and loses with Stella leading a slow mocking clap. Afterwards, he dreams that Stella is framed by Solutions for killing Lee his friend after Donna found out. He asks Bernice about, she asks him does he truly love Stella which he doesn't and upon asking about his diet discovers he ate a lot of cheese meaning his nightmare is a Cheese Dream, when he asks about his loneliness, Bernice turns him out saying she's been alone her life and no one cares, Charlie leaves in tears as she drives him out. Series 3 Charlie gets a job with Judee Levinson at Spit and Polish, he follows Stella to The Greedy Slits a casino, where she pumping their money in, it turns out she's there because of Tony whom Charlie hasn't forgiven for their affair. Charlie's job in the massage parlour is added from his training in the Merchant Navy, he massages the blindfolded clients while they hear Judee's prerecorded voice. However one day an older man comes in asks for an "extra" offering him £20 tip. After playing the wrong tape he is forced to do it, feeling dirty for it. But after seeing the £20 he gives in and is in demand for it. However one day the client is Tony, he explains to Judee why he can't massaged him due to Stella, but Judee convinces him to do so. He gives Tony an extra, but afterwards, he develops feelings for Tony. After a quick sex with Stella and suggested that they have a threesome hinting that Tony could be a candidate. Charlie chats with Judee and tries to hint that Judee has feelings for him. After another session, he asks Judee out. and she accepts. At Luigi's Charlie appears and Judee invites him to join them, he remarks at the St. Christopher that Tony has on since it's his. As they make their choices Charlie is groping Tony's knee as Judee raises her hands exposing to Tony the truth. When Tony goes to the toilet Charlie follows him, explains his love and that he did the massage saying that he saw Tony's birthmark. Tony in anger beats him, giving back his chain and Judee upon discovering the truth fires him. Stella appears revealing she won a Jackpot, she going off leaving him at The Windermenres and she reveals she had a Threesome with Tony to add salt to the wound. After that Luigi reveals that there isn't any Calamari. Walking afterwards Charlie finds the hotel closed and walking down the street bumps into Keith Drop, losing his St. Christopher, when Keith tells him, he misses being centre of the crash but he still gets a bump, resulting in him thinking Keith is Tony. However, Keith is Papa Lazaruo and Charlie is part of the Elephant. Series 4 Charlie escaped the elephant and is divorced and in a relationship with Gordon, however, at Luigi's Stella appears with her new man and they still use the go-between it's clear that they still care for each other. Live Show Appearances Drury Lane Charlie and Stella appear in Act One with Tony recreating the original Tony sketch from Pre Tv. Are Behind You In the Pantomime, Charlie and Stella are controlling Daisy the Cow however it's clear Charlie is farting, they have a fight onstage and Stella reveals she wants a divorce, she only wants Julie, but Charlie drops the truth Julie has been dead since she was a child, Stella ran her bath and Julie drowned when Stella checked the Lottery. He tells her to go market and bury the hatchet on Julie, it spoiled by another fart by Charlie. Trivia Cut Scenes * In Series One, the Tony sketch from The stage and radio show was done with Mark looking different to the Tony in Season Two, throughout the couple feud and finally when Tony goes to get Julie they beg him not to ruin his life like they did. However when he leaves Charlie and Stella go out. * There is a version of Charlie's Line Dancing on the X Mas special DVD that allows the viewer to change camera angles as Steve Pemberton felt that people believed he had a double. Behind the Scenes * Charlie has a blue plaster when he's working on the bike in Season Two which suggests that he works in catering maybe at the Nibble Box where he is seen at the beginning. * Charlie's wedding picture in the X Mas special was taken in the Blue Peter garden and his look was based on Peter Suffcliffe. * Steve Pemberton learnt to massage from Yves Barre who was trained and was regularly asked for extras. * Charlie's turn in Series Three is from Last Exit to Brooklyn. Category:Series One characters Category:Series Two characters Category:Series Three characters Category:Christmas special characters Category:The League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury Lane characters Category:The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You! characters Category:Characters played by Steve Pemberton